


Kamen Rider War Redux

by maxpower02, NecroGodYami



Category: Anime and games in general, Kamen Rider
Genre: Also a warning now, Character Death, Don't let the one OC tag fool you, It's got a lotta OCs, Main character is an SI, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxpower02/pseuds/maxpower02, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroGodYami/pseuds/NecroGodYami
Summary: Getting dumped in an alleyway with a Gamer Driver strapped to my waist by someone who I'm pretty sure was Kamen Rider Ryuga was not how I expected to start my Christmas Break. Even more, this place is called Tokusat City, where fiction is reality. And, oh right, THE ABSURD NUMBER OF PEOPLE WHO ARE KAMEN RIDERS TRYING TO KILL ME!





	Kamen Rider War Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kamen Rider War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/379779) by NecroGodYami. 



> So, this dear folks is me transferring my work from Fanfiction. Enjoy, and feel free to leave your comments!

(?, Unknown Time)

War.

War never changes.

The Romans waged war to gather slaves and wealth. Spain built an empire from its lust for gold and territory. Hitler shaped a battered Germany into an economic superpower.

But war never changes.

...Ya know those moments when you think something sounds good in your head? This is probably one of them.

Back to the current situation on hand...

I stood amongst ruins, rubble of destroyed buildings surrounding me. A large amount of bodies were lying all around me. They were covered in a multitude of wounds, from cuts and slashes to bullet holes and burns.

They were all dead, I was sadly certain of that. And their cause of death, one would ask? I was certain of that as well.

Why?

Because he was standing right in front of me.

The aforementioned he was an armored figure. The key details to note were the colors green and black, and a belt around his waist.

The buckle was like a touchpad, and what appeared to be two small barrels on one side and the other had a small chainsaw blade. It also had two buttons with an A and B, and a slot with something inserted.

The black and green armor had a small trench coat from the waist down with green detailing, the shoulders had pads that were detailed with green and had two small spike-ish decorations on the top and bottom. The chest had a d-pad in white, and the head was decorated with three two-toned hair spikes in black and green, with green side decorations and green eyes behind a goggle-ish looking face.

"Ah! You're still alive, I see." The armored man chuckled, hands moving to his waist. "Honestly, you're hard to kill. I mean, I had a squad of leftover Dark Riders to help, and all they did was kill your allies."

A frown etched itself onto my face.

"Oh, strike a nerve?" He leaned forward in mock joy. "Come on! Lighten up. At least with your friends dead we can...end this, the  _right_  way."

"I mean, just look!" The man kicked the head of another man's corpse, lockpads with fruit symbols surrounding him, one having a banana symbol clutched in his right hand.

The corpse itself was riddled with cuts and bullet holes, a belt with a large black buckle with a middle octagonal indent with a knife on the side covering his waist.

"What was his name…?" The armored man continued his kicking, then picked the corpse up by the collar of it's shirt, it's head dangling back.

"Oh! Right, it was Krishna, wasn't it?" He then threw the corpse away, shaking his hand off. "...he was your friend, right? Would  _suck_ if I killed one of those guys again!"

He began to laugh.

"Shut up…" I muttered, ending his brief laughter.

"Eh~~? Finally made the cat let go? Got your tongue backkkk~~~?" The man ask haughtily. "Finally~!"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a buckle, mainly colored green with black accents, two slots, and a pink lever mechanism covering the front. Placing it over my waist, a black belt wrapped around and secured it.

"Oh...so you are serious, then." The man took a combat stance, squaring his shoulders and facing me. "Then, let' end it."

He ran forward, intent on rushing me.

"Let's finish it! Our little Kamen Rider War!"

*BEEP!*

* * *

*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!*

I shot up from bed, the alarm from my phone blaring next to me.

Glancing around, I was in my room.

That...dream, I guess, was one I had been having for a week. It was weird, since everything was pretty vivid.

Well, and the fact I was apparently fighting Kamen Rider Cronus.

Speaking of Kamen Riders…

...wait, that can be saved for after school.

Crawling out of my bed, I walked to the hall outside my room to shower.

...was it just me, or did I hear a ringing?

* * *

(December 22, 2017)

Trudging through the hallways after my Drawing classes shit as usual, people running to beat the lines. That's why I hated when I had lunch. I had it at the end of the day, so a lotta people were shoved into it.

Entering the lunch room I went to my groups usual table and dumped my stuff down, my backpack in the adjacent seat to my right, and my winter coat onto the table as I sat down, and promptly dumped my head into it.

So this morning I heard something that was just a little ringing, right?

Well, over the last couple hours, it's evolved into a fucking headache AND STILL GOING!

Reaching my hand out to dig around in my backpack, I dug out my pair of headphones and slipped them over my ears to drown out the sound of random chatter.

I slipped in and out of sleep, but was assured it was time to get up and leave when I got a slap to the back of my head.

That was code for, 'Get up Michael, time to go'.

I stood up just as the bell rung. Grabbing my stuff, I made my way out of the cafeteria.

Well, at least the ringing stopped for-...no, nevermind, it's back.

Great. Math's gonna be a goddamn joy ride.

* * *

Hours later, school was out and I was at home, laying in bed trying to feel better.

The constant ringing gave me a raging headache, so I was covered in my bed's blankets and trying to nap.

It was a bit hard, since this time of day people were still active around my house. Though, it seemingly wasn't as hard as I thought.

One moment I'm awake, I close my eyes for a minute, and then it's dark. I slowly sit up, groggy, and look out my window to see it's night.

Guess I feel asleep.

...Well, it's Friday, so I guess some time missed is fine. And it was our last school day. Christmas Break starts up, so I'm out for two full weeks.

I sat up and get out of bed, rubbing my eyes as I reached to my nightstand to grab my glasses and slowly slip them over my face.

Fully standing, I stretched my arms and then my legs, hearing satisfying pops from each.

Remembering I had left something on the nightstand besides my glasses, though it was this morning I forget what I'm referring to, I reached out and picked it up.

My dad called it an early stocking stuffer. It was a metal pendant and necklace, the pendent modeled after Kamen Rider Wizard's magic circle.

Oh right. To make mention, I'm a giant fucking nerd, so this is something my parents picked up on way fast. Took 'em awhile to understand what Kamen Rider was, though.

Slipping it over my head and having it rest comfortably over my neck, I walked to my open bedroom door, grabbing a cup off my dresser as i did, and exiting into the hallway.

Looking to my parent's room, their door was open with the TV on, two different snores making it obvious they were knocked out. After that, I walked down the hallway, turning into the kitchen.

Walking up to the fridge I pushed my cup into the water dispenser, letting out a yawn as the water poured out slowly.

Really slow. We need to get a new damn filter.

As soon as my cup was full I heard what sounded like footfalls. Ones that were pretty slight. I turned around, wondering if it was my brother or my dog.

I wouldn't get that chance as my body was spun around, forced to face a figure in black as a weight shot into my stomach.

I coughed, air knocked out of me before a hand was put over my mouth and a fist was beat into the side of my head.

My body instantly went heavy, and I found myself on the ground, vision blurring as the sound of ringing intensified, filling my mind. I was able to raise my head a bit before it was back on the ground due to my consciousness fading.

And what I saw...was a pair of red eyes underneath lines. A visor.

A helmet.

* * *

(POV Switch, 3rd Person)

The figure crouched, arms slipping underneath the teenager's body and putting it over his shoulders.

Grunting indicating a male, he stood up and walked to the house's side door. With a flick of his wrist, the door opened.

And beyond that was a silver veil, rippling like water.

Kamen Rider Ryuga had just picked up a new recruit.


End file.
